Elandaria Wiki
Welcome to Elandaria Players will be plunged into the world known as Elandaria, a world of three large landmasses with a lot of the world being unexplored and unmapped. Players will begin in the anarchistic and chaotic continent known as Esdeir. Esdeir is a collection of free city states which has no central or overall leadership or rulership which controls the entirety of the continent. Each city state within Esdeir has its own power struggles, problems and types of leadership. The Unbowed Cities of central Esdeir are a conglomerate of merchant cities and towns which expand their wealth through vibrant trade and bustling economic activity. The lands here are blessed by the strangely fertile waters which pour down from the Dragon Spine, benefiting central Esdeir with extremely fertile agricultural lands. However, these merchant cities and towns are also inherently greedy in nature and are often in periods of civil war, fighting over precious resources and vital trade routes within central Esdeir. The Outlands in the east are a collection of scattered cities and towns, a haven for banditry and vagrancy. Native tribes and nomadic tribes roam the rolling dunes of The Saffron Sea and of The Ruby Wastes, with many travelers being long forgotten as the sands cover their sun bleached bones. Tydoria in the north is a collection of wealthy merchant cities which trade with the human kingdom of Midderus's enemies, turning a hefty profit. The terrain here is extremely hilly and treacherous for those who don't know the lands of Tydoria well as the Dragon Spine runs through the fertile lands of Tydoria. To the south lies The Slaver Cities, a true testament to anarchy and a place where those with power and the willingness to rule with an iron fist are respected. Many have disappeared into the slaver pens and have then never been heard of again. The thick jungles provides a maze like defense for the Slaver's and allows them to ply their evil trade with little fear from Midderusian interference. The sails of The Slaver Ships instills fear into all villages and small towns that lay vulnerable to their raids. Next to The Slaver's Cities sits the mysterious lands of Viserya, a land of snakes and deceit. The Queen of Snakes sits upon her throne in Illyria and watches as her nobles and those with power play the game of death, murdering and plotting against each other, with the sole intent of gaining a single moment of recognition in their Queen's serpent eyes. Finally, to the west lies the ancient lands known only as The Shadow. An enigmatic fog coats this land in a seemingly endless embrace, never fading and never thinning. Deep within the rain forests of The Shadow lies the training grounds for the greatest assassins known to Elandaria. These assassins can be found throughout Elandaria, plying their dark trades for the right price. No one is safe from their blades. The Shadow also holds ancient relics as the great city of Old Varathimir stands tall in southern Shadow. A holy city in which the legends say was one of the places the Gods themselves met when they were crafting and shaping the lands of Elandaria. What will be your story my friend? Where do you fit in Esdeir? It is up to you to decide the path which you want to take. Will I hear tales of your heroic deeds and songs of your glory, or will I never hear of you again as your bones lie forgotten under the sands? Pages The Gods of Elandaria The Holy Paladin Orders of Elandaria Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse